Welcome To The Parenthood
by stefanytando
Summary: What if Renesmee's growth rate is normal instead of rapid? What if she is more human? how are Bella and Edward take their new roles as new parents? AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga and The original characters owned by SM.

I'M A NEWBIE, AND I'M SORRY IF THERE ANY ERROR IN THE GRAMMAR BECAUSE ENGLISH IS NOT MY MOTHER LANGUAGE :)

* * *

><p>Perfect, that's the only world that can describe my life now. A few years ago when I was in Phoenix, even in my wildest dream, I have never imagined my life would be like this. Now, I feel like the luckiest woman in the world, I have a perfect husband, a beautiful daughter, a lovely family and our little beautiful cottage.<p>

"Mama..." My daughter's sweet voice woke me up from my thoughts.

"Yes, Nessie?" I smiled at her

"Can we go to the big house? I want to meet my fambily and.. and.. Emmy pwomise me he wiw pway tea pawty wif me."

"Of course sweetie, let me tell daddy."

I walk to Edward and I's bedroom to see my handsome husband make the bed.

"Hey you..." I hug him from behind

"Hey love." He turns around and bend down to gives me a passionate kiss.

After a few minutes he pulls away, "Nessie wants to go to the big house." I informed him

"Ok, let me finish this and then we can go." He gives me his dazzling smile.

Oh my God, I love him so much, I'm such a lucky bitch.

I go back to the living room to see my 3 year-old daughter hold a novel and try to read it.

"What are you doing sweetie?"

"I'm weading mama, but I don't understand." She scowls

I can't help but giggles at her, and then I feel something circles my waist..

"Hey, are you guys ready to go to the big house?" asked Edward

"Yes, Edward." I smiled at him

"Yesth daddy, I'm weady." She grins at her daddy

Edward picked her up and hold her in one hand and take my hand with his other hand. "Let's go then."

It makes my heart melts everytime I see Edward and Nessie, they are the loves of my life , I can't imagine my life without them. I'm happy to know that I will never lose my daughter, a few weeks before she was born, Carlisle told me that my daughter will be normal and stop aging when she reaches 18, she will be more human than other hybrids like our friends from Amazon, Nahuel and his sisters. Nessie is more human because his father is a vegetarian vampire who drinks animal's blood instead of human's blood, she has blood in her system but her blood smells like flowers to us, sweet but we do not want to eat it.

Once we arrived at the big house, Nessie runs to Esme. "Hewo gwama." She grins at her.

"Hello princess, how are you today?"

"I'm good gwama, where is emmy?"

"He is in..." Esme has not had time to finish her sentence when emmet emerged from the family room.

"Where is my favorite niece?" his voice bomed.

"Here, unca emmy." She giggles

"Are you for the best tea party in the world?" his voice boomed. Omg, can't he speaks with a normal voice?

"I'm weady!"

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE :) <strong>

**GIVE ME YOUR COMMENTS**


	2. Chapter 2

I used to dream about being an editor in a publishing, I used to dream to have a nice career rather than stay at home as a housewife. But now, since Nessie comes to my life, I can't think of a better role than being a full-time mother for Nessie.

Here I am now, in the kitchen of the big house, making lunch for my beloved daughter. I made her a turkey sandwich and a glass of elk's blood.

Suddenly, I feel a pair of familiar strong arms hug me from behind. "Hmm, I love you.. I will never get bored of saying that." He nuzzled my neck and bit my earlobe. "I want to take you right here, in the kitchen counter." He said in his sexy voice.

I hold back a moan and say "hmm.. Even though your offer is so inviting, but I can't right now, I need to feed our daughter." I giggle.

He pulls away, I take Nessie's lunch upstairs to her room where she is playing with her uncle emmet, Edward follows me.

When Edward and I arrived in her room, We burst our laughing. There they are, sitting at a small table, holding a tea party. Nessie sat in a chair but Emmet sitting on the floor because the seats are too small for him, the size of the seat is not more than the size of his feet. Emmet wears a tiara and a pink tutu.

"Aren't you look pretty emmy? I think you can pass as a Miss USA." Said Edward as he tried to control his laughter

"HA HA HA, So funny." Emmet said sarcastically

"Mama... Daddy" Nessie yells and claps her little chubby hands when she saw me and Edward.

"Hey baby, are you finished with your tea party? Because now is a lunch time" I asked her as I put the plate of turkey sandwich and a glass of Elk's blood on the table.

"Yesth mama, unca emmy and I just pinished, and I'm hungwy." She grins

"Well, now eat your lunch."

"Okay, mama."

When nessie has finished her lunch she claps her hands and says "I pinished. Fank you mama, fank you daddy." She gives me that patent grin which similar to his dad's

I smiled a her, Edward took the empty plate and glass and says "let me take care of it, love." I smiled and says "Thank you."

I turned around to see my daughter humming with her index finger in her mouth.

"Come on sweetie, let's take a nap."

I'm reading Pride and Prejudice for the umpteenth time at Carlisle's library when it struck me that it was now 5 o'clock in the afternoon and Nessie is still asleep. I had to wake her up, if not she will awake all night long. I put the book aside and make my way to her bedroom.

I'm shocked when I see an empty bed, I panicked, where is she? She can't be with the other members of family since all of the gone hunting a few hours ago, it is just me and Nessie in the house. I checked all of the rooms in the house one by one, but still, there is no sign of her. When I arrived at Alice and Jasper's bedroom, I'm shocked, I don't know whether to cry or laugh. There she is, my daughter in the middle of the room with lipstick all over her face and the carpet.

"Oh my God baby, what are you doing?" I pulled her into my arms and showered kisses all over her face.

She giggles "make up mama, wike aunty alice and aunty wose."

I smiled, "come on, you need a bath, we need to wash all of that red strains on your face."

We walk hand by hand to her bedroom. I don't know what will Alice do when she sees her expensive make up on the carpet. I know she will never get mad with Nessie. She loves her niece very much.

REVIEW PLEASE :)


	3. AN (Important!)

**Author Note**

**I don't know what people think about this story, since there are no reviews from the readers.**

**So, I need to stop this story if still there are no reviews.**

**I'm Sorry. :(**


	4. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

I'm on my way home now, I can't wait to spend my time with my beautiful daughter. This evening will be our Nessie-Daddy time. The others are still hunting, I came home early because I'm not that thirsty, and because Bella is also need to go hunting so I have to watch Nessie.

When I arrived, my baby girl greets me at the front door. "Daddy, you home" she grins

I scooped her up and showered her with kisses all over her face. "Yeah sweetie, I'm home." I smiled at her

"Hey." My love appears from the kitchen and gives me a passionate kiss. When I tried to deepen the kiss, I heard Nessie's voice. "Ew, daddy stop eatin mama's face." I just chuckled, I set her down on her feet and runs to the living room.

"Did you have a nice lunch?" Asked Bella

"Yes love, it was a really nice lunch, my favorite, mountain lion." I winked at her.

"You should go hunting now Bella, you don't have to worry about Nessie."

"Are you sure? I can stay until the girls come back." She looks worry

"Yes I'm sure."

"Okay, bye." She gives me a goodbye kiss and she's gone.

Nessie is sitting on the floor playing with her dolls as I walk in. "Hey sweetie, what do you want today?" I ask

"Can we pway barbie today daddy?" She looks up at me

"Of course sweetie, anything for you. Where are the barbies? Show me how to do it." I ask as I sit down in front of her. Playing barbie is not that hard, just changing clothes and brush the hair.

"You wiw be the barbie daddy. I wiw gib you a make ober" she smiles at me

"Wait.. What?" I must be look paler than I already do by now.

"We wiw pway barbie edwad, daddy. you are da barbie. Wike what aunty ali does to mama." OH MY GOD.

"Umm baby, but I'm a man, I don't play barbie or make over or something girly." I explain

"You don want to pway wif me daddy." Her lips tremble and she begins to cry

"Please don't cry baby, I... Hmm.. Okay, I will be the barbie." Anything for my baby girl, as long as emmet doesn't know.

"Yeay! I wiw get my make up. Wait here daddy." With that she disappeared

Two minutes later she came back with the make up set alice bought her. Okay, let's the torture begins.

"Close your eyes daddy."

"Hmm kay." She runs the brush back and forth of my eyelids.

I don't know what she's doing with my face because I close my eyes. I can't hear her mind because her mind is shielded like her mom, and it's frustrate me. After a few brushes on my eyelids, cheeks, chin, and a lipstick on my lips, I heard her "open your eyes daddy. You wook pwetty.". She giggles.

When I see my reflection in the mirror, I'm freaked out. I look like a high school bitch with a ton of make up, and a lipstick that out of the line. But I will not complain, because I don't want to hurt Nessie's feeling.

"Do you wike it, daddy?" There is a flash of hope in her eyes.

"Um, Yeah, I like it baby. I look so pretty, thank you." I smile at her.

She smiled back and says "welcome daddy, I can do it evewyday daddy, if you want to. I wiw help you wook pwetty." She pounds her little chubby fist on her chest in proud, just like what emmet does. Oh God, she's spending too much time with him.

"I... Um.. No it's okay baby. I think mama will helps me with that, but thank you for the offer."

"Okay."

I heard someone slammed the frond door and two pair of footsteps, and after I heard their thought I know it was Emmet and Jasper. Oh my God, I have to go upstairs and remove the make up before they...

"Hello Edw... Oh my gosh!" Emmet saw me before I had a chance to finish my thought.

"Edward what the fuck." Jasper said, I'm glad Nessie already went upstairs to put her make up set so she didn't hear jasper's word.

"I.. Umm.. I just..."

"Eddy boy, I don't know that you like to wear a ton of make when we were gone, you look like lauren oh my gosh, no, you look worse, you look like shit eddy. Or should I call you Edwina?" Emmet and Jasper burst out laughing. Bastards.

"Shut up, nessie forces me to do this. Why are you guys came home early?"

"We came home early because we want to watch a baseball match on the tv, the others are still hunting in canada." Jasper says as he tried no to laugh

"Ya, but I'm glad we came home early, so we can see you lost your masculinity." His voice boomed

"Fuck you two." With that I walk out of the living room to the bathroom, to get rid of the make up.

**SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS.**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**

**I NEED 5 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER**

**OR I WILL STOP**

**:) THANK YOU :)**


End file.
